


Johnlock/Kitty

by Kitty_C02



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Ty is sherlock, kit is watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_C02/pseuds/Kitty_C02
Summary: Kit shows Ty Sherlock





	Johnlock/Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago... not sure i like it tho...
> 
> What doyou guys think?

Ty was sat reading his book, Livvy had just come up with some insane idea that he was never going to join in with so she was busy convincing Dru to do it instead.

“Hey,” Ty looked up to see Kit walking in, “Livvy just asked me to go skydiving with her, I can’t tell if she’s being serious or not” he got closer to Ty and looked at his book, “ya know, there’s a TV show called Sherlock, right? You should watch it. You’d solve what’s happening a lot quicker than I ever did”

Kit sat on the sofa opposite Ty and turned his laptop on. He bit his lip as he typed in his password, it made Ty’s heart leap for some reason. “we can watch it now if you like? You can find anything on the internet” he looked up at Ty, “you just have to know where to look”

Ty set his book down and went to sit next to Kit, who looked up and smiled at him. “snacks” Kit said the put the laptop on Ty’s knee, “the episodes are really long, you gotta have snacks” then he walked out the door.

Suddenly, Ty felt nervous. Why? He didn’t know, and he hated not knowing. All he was doing was watching the television adaptation of his favourite book with Kit. The thought of Kit made him more nervous. 

Okay. He had until Kit got back to work this out. Whenever Kit was around, he got nervous, he couldn’t help noticing how Kit’s hair curled slightly, he found himself wanting to look Kit in the eye, but no one else, he thought of how Kit was always nice to him, and how Kit’d calmed him down on the roof, how he liked it when Kit touched him.

Oh no. This was EXACTLY how Livvy had described crushes. He had a crush on Kit. What was he supposed to do now? He’d watched cheesy romance films that Livvy liked before, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t work in real life.

Kit walked back in holding a tub of cookies. “Julian will be mad if he finds out you took those.” Ty pointed out.

“oh well, he’ll get over it” Ty laughed a little at this, Julian could hold a grudge for a long time.  
Kit sat down next to Ty, close enough for them both to see the screen, but far enough not to touch Ty. He gets me, he understands. Ty thought. Kit pressed play and the episode started playing.

 

When the episode finished, Ty was very happy, Sherlock behaved a lot like he did. And he got even happier when he noticed that somewhere in the episode, Kit and Ty had gotten closer together, their legs were touching now.

“Did the books ever mention Sherlock and Watson falling in love, like, Johnlock?” Kit asked, Ty only looked at him curiously “I guess that’s what fanfic’s for” 

“what?”

“it’s best if you don’t know” Kit replied, but Ty insisted on reading some.

“fine, but remember, you asked” Kit searched some and handed Ty his phone.

As soon as he read it, he regretted it, but hey, he knew what to do know if things ever went further than kissing. “Yeah, you were right, I’ll never read their characters the same again”

Kit started to laugh, Ty laughed too, he loved the sound of Kit’s laugh. When they finally stopped laughing, they were kind of just staring at each other. Ty let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, his face was so close to Kit’s that Kit felt his breath on his lips, when he did, he moaned slightly. Ty knew it was a moan, he’d once found stuff of the internet he regretted ever seeing. Ty’s pulse was racing. Kit leaned towards him slightly and their lips touched lightly.

“was that okay?” Kit asked.

“yeah” Ty said.

“can I do it again?” Ty nodded slightly and Kit leaned in again.

His lips were soft, Ty loved the feel of then moving, slowly, in time with his. Kit’s arms went around Ty’s shoulders and one of him hands went through Ty’s hair. It was the best feeling he’d ever felt. He put his own arms around Kit’s waist the let his hands travel up and down Kit’s back. They eventually broke apart, because they were both out of breath. Kit put his head on Ty’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

“Be my boyfriend?” he asked, then looked Ty in the eye. This time Ty leaned in for the kiss, gentle again this time.

“Yes,” he replied in between kisses and he felt Kit smile against his lips.


End file.
